Found In August
by Skye007lex
Summary: Fallows Hannibal movie ending ~ Two years have past and its time for a little reunion....
1. Default Chapter

Found in August Chapter 1: On the Ride Home  
  
It was a long drive home from F.B.I headquarters that day. Distance wise it wasn't that bad but considering the fact that home was where Clarice wanted to be right now, it was taking her forever to get there. Traffic was horrible that night. It seemed the whole city was either going in her direction, cutting her off, or giving her the finger along with the beeping of their horns.  
  
She was really starting to hate D.C and yet she could never leave it. Besides Virginia and her other childhood homes, this was all she knew. Clarice had never been a big traveler. She had always wanted too but never got around to it. She had so many chances but still never took any of them up. She was too busy studying, working, doing the best she could --- and for what? The F.B.I?  
  
Clarice laughed out loud. Yup, she had wasted away with the F.B.I --- wasted away in the basement of the F.B.I to be exact. That is where she has been since the demise of Paul Krendler. Two years have passed since that night. The night she watched him eat his own brain. And yet even from the grave Paul managed to ruin her career and life.  
  
The F.B.I had tried their very hardest to put the blame on Clarice but they never succeeded. Finding it to be a lost cause they welcomed her back only to make her days there a living hell. Every day she suffered through the staring, whispering, the rumors, and sometimes-even worse. Everyone blamed her for Krendler and also thought her of having some huge passionate affair with Hannibal Lecter. To saw the least they truly hated Clarice Starling. Just the mention of her name could bring several moans or grunts of dislike. Today had been no exception to the rules.  
  
The only exception today had been that she had caught the bastards in the act. While they expected her to be on lunch break, a few of her fellow dick head agents took in upon themselves to redecorate her basement office. Clarice had walked in just in time before any real damage had been done. That day had already been a day of hell, so her nerves and self-control evaporated at that moment. So now here she was, with her one-week suspension.  
  
"Since when does kicking someone in the balls disserve a F- -king one week suspension?" Clarice said irritated. She wasn't the upset about not coming in for a whole week but she was pissed of that the dick heads who trashed her office received a lesser sentence.  
  
"Finally!" Clarice exclaimed as she pulled into her driveway. After turning off her engine she reached over in the passenger seat for her things---her purse and two cardboard boxes that held some of her more important belongings and work material. She wasn't about to trust her fellow coworkers not to trash anything else while she was gone.  
  
Clarice paused as she looked down into one of the opened boxes. Lying right on top of everything else she had thrown in the box, was a picture of him, staring right at her, to say the least. She hadn't even realized she had packed it with her things. But she certainly didn't mind. This picture of him was different from the others that cluttered her desk, drawers, and even her home. This was different from the others because it had been taken before the whole 'Hannibal the Cannibal' ever took place. This picture was from an article she had found in am old psychology magazine. The article was very admirable towards him and spook highly of his work. The article itself brought some comfort to her. Clarice didn't know why though--- maybe it was because all her years of hearing how much of a monster Hannibal Lecter was, she could enjoy it when someone had thought of him close to the way she saw him.  
  
With the thought of him now in her mind she quickly went back to why she was home so early. All the anger came back quickly and she put the picture back in the box. The best she could, she gathered up her belongings and headed inside---totally unaware of the eyes that watched her from close by. Eyes that belong to a man she hadn't had contact with for to years.but that was about to change.  
  
~TBC~ 


	2. Her Visitor

Found in August  
  
Chapter 2: Her Visitor  
  
A few hours had passed since Clarice had walked inside her front door. She had tried her best to forget about the events of that day. She distracted herself by doing some household chores, the laundry, cleaning out the closest under the stairs, and then she even tried a bit of television. None of it was helping. By the end of the night her house was the cleanest she had ever seen it but her mood hadn't improved.  
  
After fixing her self a quick TV dinner and taking a warm shower she headed for bed only taking with her a glass of wine and his picture from the box she had brought home. In no time her glass was empty and she drifted off to sleep, with him on her mind.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Clarice pushed through the crowd. Each guest's face was covered with a white mask, in fact the entire crowd was in white. Their tuxedos and ball gowns gave off ghostly and eerie glow. She didn't know what she was looking for but she knew all she had to do was get through the crowd. No one would get out of her way. She was forced to push and squeeze through the best she could while still being polite to the other guest. After what seemed like hours she could see the end of the crowd. She stepped on her toes to see over the few remaining heads. Now she could she what she was trying to hard to get to.Hannibal.  
  
He stood feet away from her now, just smiling at her best efforts to get to him. Screw being polite---now Clarice just wanted to get to him. Just one person now stood in her way. Clarice looked up to his face.and to his eyes. Something about his eyes gave her a bad feeling in the depths of her stomach.  
  
"Clariceeeee." She heard him speak slowly and her attention went back to getting past her last obstacle. His words gave her the strength to push aside the man, to walk forward to face the man that has haunted her thought for so long.  
  
Her heart was pounding and it seemed to echoing through the large ballroom. He stood in front of two open doors. The breeze coming from outside felt cold against her skin and a familiar chill ran down her spine.  
  
"Hannibal." She spoke so soft it was close to a whisper. "You came back? Why?"  
  
"For you." He spoke as he took her hands in his own. Her mind was racing with the things she wanted to tell him. She opened her mouth to speak but she didn't know what to say to him first. She knew what she had to tell him.she has waited to long to say it.  
  
"Hannibal.I." This was harder than she thought it would be. "I love you." She watched his expression grow with affection and he leaned down to kiss her.but his lips never met hers.  
  
At first Clarice didn't realize it was a gun shoot she had heard. She watched in terror as Hannibal's expression of affection turn to one of suffering as he stumbled into her arms. She circled her arms around him and gently guided him down to the ground.  
  
"Hannibal." Clarice's words were lost as she brought her hands out from underneath him. They where stained in crimson.his blood. Tears came quickly as she leaned closer to his face. "Hannibal please don't go.I just found you. You can't leave me."  
  
His eyes fluttered a bit as he gathered the strength to speak to her. "Why Clarice? Why did you do this?"  
  
"I didn't Hannibal.I love you.I wouldn't hurt you." Clarice looked away from him. She looked to the crowd for help but she now saw there masks where gone. They where all F.B.I, everyone there. Standing in front of the crowd was Paul Krendler and.herself.  
  
It couldn't be her. Clarice looked closer and saw it was herself she was looking at and she also held a gun.  
  
"No! I didn't do this!" She looked back to Hannibal. "I didn't do this."  
  
"But you did Clarice.my blood is on your hands."  
  
"No.please believe me. I love you.tell me you know that I love you." Clarice's tears burned now as they mixed with the blood on his chest. His next words struck her hard as they were those she had spoken to him two years ago.  
  
"Not in a thousand years." Those where the last words Hannibal spoke before he died.in her arms.  
  
"Nooooo! Don't leave me Hannibal!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~  
  
He walked slowly to her front door. A path he kept fresh in his mind but one his feet haven't travailed in a long while. He had watched her the entire night with the cover of darkness working to his advantage. He noticed quickly that her physical appearance hadn't changed since the night he had last seen her. A side from her hair being slightly longer and a little redder, she still looked exactly as he remembered.  
  
Walking inside her home, her scent instantaneously invaded his nostrils. He stood momentarily, letting her presence rush over him as a grin crossed his lips. He collected him self and closed her door softly. She had been in her bedroom for quite some time and Hannibal thought it safe to say she was sleeping.  
  
Walking towards her stairs he noticed the boxes he had watched her carry inside. He was curious to what was inside of them to he bent down and gave into his curiosity. Its contents looked to be all related to work. 'Why has she brought them home?' He wondered until his fingers found a letter that had that day's date on it. It brought it close to his eyes to read the small print. As he read on an even wider grin came over him.  
  
"Suspended for one week." He spoke so softly that if you had been standing next to him you would never had heard. "This will work to my advantage." He said as he put the document back in its place and headed up stairs. He moved slowly letting his eyes travel over her possessions. Reaching her door it was slightly opened and a soft light creep out into the hall. He listened closely for any movement from the other side.  
  
He moved forward as one hand delicately open her door all the way. His eyes immediately caught the sight of her. First he saw her bare feet and legs but as the door opened all the way he was flooded with her image.  
  
Clarice was dressed in normal summer pajamas, a plan gray T-shirt and a pair of cotton shorts. He moved closer, now stand next to her bed. The moonlight washing over her painted a lovely sight for his memory to hold onto permanently. Goosebumps appeared on her skin and Hannibal sensed the cold breeze was taking its toll. Even though it was August and the days were hot, this night brought a frigid breeze.  
  
He lifted the light blanket that was placed on the end of her bed, sending a paper that was set on it to the ground. He draped it over her sleeping body and then turned back to retrieve what had fallen.  
  
'What is this?' Hannibal thought with a broad smile as he looked down at the picture that he now held, a picture of himself. He remembered this picture well along with the article that had been with it, but she had cut it out and now he only looked down at himself.  
  
As Clarice began to stir he put the picture back down on the bed and moved into the shadows of her bedroom. He watched with curiosity as she started thrash around in her bed, mumbling words he couldn't hear from the dark corner. He started to worry as Clarice began to cry powerfully as she dreamed on.  
  
He almost swallowed his own tongue as Clarice arose into a sitting position, her eyes wide and filled with sadness, as she screamed.his name.  
  
"Hannibal!"  
  
~TBC~ 


	3. A Cry in the Dark

Found in August  
  
Chapter 3: A Cry in the Dark  
  
'Had she seen him?' Hannibal wondered. 'No.she couldn't have seen him. She wasn't even looking at him now. It had just been a dream.no it had been a nightmare.' Hannibal watched Clarice in wonder of what was going on inside her head. What had she seen that forced her into a sobbing fit and caused her to shake with panic?  
  
The tears that had just burned her eyes as she watched him die in her arms, continued to fall even now that she was awake.  
  
"It felt so real." Clarice thought to herself. She covered her damp and reddened eyes with her shaky hands, which also worked to muffle her sobs. The image of his warm blood on her hands came back into her memory. It made her gasp and she quickly removed them from her face as if they were burning her skin. Clarice was now shaking even more as she slowly opened her eyes expecting to see them covered with his blood. They were normal, no sign of red in her palms.  
  
With relief Clarice lay back down and rolled over onto her side. The cold breezed numbed her wet cheeks as she tried to shake her nightmare from her head.  
  
"It was just a dream.it wasn't real." Clarice told herself over and over again. She couldn't help to feel that there was some kind of truth behind it. No she hadn't killed him, he is still alive somewhere far away, safe. It's what she had told him. that she loved him. Where had it come from?  
  
She had never said that to her self or to him. She knew he loved her. He had made that clear with his actions and his own heart-stopping words. Yes she constantly wondered what her life would be like now if she had made a few different decisions.  
  
What if she hadn't called the police that night when she woke?  
  
What if she had returned his kiss?  
  
Where would she be now? With him.probably. And the thought of spending the rest of her life with him now didn't seem that wrong. He always tried to help her.from the moment she first meet him he had helped her.he had seen something in her. Clarice suddenly felt a wave of guilt come over her in the form of another chill.  
  
She felt guilty for understanding too late. She never understood what was in his eyes as he looked at her. After that night it had started to become perfectly clear to her. Why hadn't she seen the affection in his eyes before? Maybe she did but denied it. It's not ever day F.B.I agents go and confess their true feeling to the serial killer that they love.  
  
There was that word again.love. That's twice in one night Clarice had not purposely said she loved him. Maybe she had been denying it all these past years. Maybe she always loved him.  
  
Holy shit I'm in love with Hannibal the Cannibal. This is just great! Now that she finally understood her own feelings for him, finally knew why she dreamed of him at night, why she became mad when someone bad mouthed him, and finally knew why she hid is picture all over her home and office.now that she knew she loved him he was nowhere near. He would never know that her feelings have grown to match his own, she would never get the chance to tell him. There is no way in hell he would come back for her.  
  
Not after she tried to take away his freedom. Not after she handcuffed herself to him so she could turn him over to her F.B.I.he would never come back. Hell she couldn't blame him. She wouldn't give herself a second chance after that little kitchen scene.  
  
Suddenly the tears came back as she realized she would probably never see him again. But it was for the best.if he ever came back he would never fully trust her. Not like she would trust him with her life. She knew he would never do any harm to her but he could never feel that way. There's another thing to add to list of reasons the F.B.I f- -ked her life.  
  
It took a long time for Clarice to fall back to sleep. But eventually her heavy eyelids won the battle and she gave into sleep.hoping for no more nightmares.  
  
Hannibal waited and watched. Nearly an hour had passed before Clarice had fallen back to sleep. It felt good to finally move his feet and legs. He had started to worry as he felt his right leg fall asleep from not moving for so long.  
  
Now it was time to put his plan into motion and getting Clarice away from her home and away from D.C was the first step. He knew she would never willingly go away with him so he decided to take matters into his own hands. By using the same sedative as he had used on Paul Krendler he was able to succeed with his first action.  
  
The moment the dampened cloth had made contact over her mouth, Clarice had woken and began to struggle. Luckily for Hannibal her fatigued state helped the drug work even faster. Hannibal made sure to stay out of her eye contact. He wanted to look into her eyes when she first saw him and he wanted it to be one hell of a surprise.  
  
~TBC~ 


	4. One Hell of a Surprise

Found in August By: Skye007  
  
Chapter 4: One Hell of a Surprise  
  
"What the hell.." Clarice managed to speak softly in between the throbbing of her head. "There is no way I drank that much last night." She said as she rubbed her head trying to also ease away the dizziness that was also present. Slowly opening her eyes Clarice immediately shut them tightly before anymore sunlight could do some more damage.  
  
After a few minutes passed the dizziness and her headache began to depart. Clarice slowly opened her eyes again to stare up at the fan on the ceiling. Confusion quickly swept over Clarice.she didn't have a ceiling fan in her bedroom, only in her dinning room. Sitting up Clarice became even more confused.she was no longer in her bedroom.damn she wasn't even in her own house anymore.  
  
Last nights events circulated through her mind. She remembered waking up from that horrible nightmare.but then she also remembered going back to sleep-in her own bed. Wait a minute.now Clarice remembered when she had woken up for the second time. There had been someone in her room. She faintly remembered a funny smell and a damp cloth on her mouth.and then being lifted off of her bed.  
  
"I've been kidnapped!" Clarice screamed in her mind as she looked around the room she was in. It was a small bedroom.probably a spare one. She was laying on a queen size bed that took up most of the space in the room. A large quilt had been placed on top of her, keeping her warm in the night. Clarice pulled back the blanket and quietly stepped out of bed. Still in her pajamas Clarice walked slowly to the single window whose white curtains blew gracefully into the bedroom.  
  
"What the hell?" Clarice asked her self as her eyes laid site on a small private beach and the stirring ocean. Someone had gone through a lot of trouble to get her away.but why? And who?  
  
The sound of footsteps close by forced Clarice into F.B.I mode. Ok she had no weapon, there was no phone in the room, she had no idea where she was or who had kidnapped her, and she was still feeling the aftershocks of whatever she had been drugged with.  
  
Looking around Clarice caught sight of the large antique lamp on the nightstand next to the bed. She picked it up and pulled it from the wall before she raced to stand behind the door. Whoever had taken her was about to have an even wore headache then Clarice had.  
  
She held her breath as the bedroom door began to open. Clarice didn't waste anytime before she let the heavy lamp shatter over the head of her abductor causing him to plunge quickly to the floorboards. Clarice stood still and slowly let her breath out as she saw he was unconsciousness. The remains of the lamp along with the lampshade covered his face.  
  
Looking down over her captor, Clarice got a familiar knot in her stomach. The shape of his body and his expensive cloths brought an unpleasant thought to her mind.  
  
"No it couldn't be him. He would never had come back." Clarice thought to herself. She kneeled down slowly by his side. Her fingers cautiously reached for the pieces of the once whole lamp, afraid at whom she would find once she uncovered his face. First she lifted the lampshade and the first thing that caught her attention was the crimson liquid that had stained her palms in her nightmare. She froze at the sight of his blood.  
  
She was still unsure of his identity and again tried to find it. Since he was on his stomach and his head was turned Clarice decided it best to turn him over. Slowly and gently she placed a hand on his shoulder and the other ready to cradle his head.  
  
Every emotion.pain, sadness, loneliness, sorrow, guilt.that had flooded her nightmare now flooded Clarice as she starred down at his face.  
  
"Noooo." Clarice cried as she stumbled backwards as she saw his blood was covering her hand. Tears burned her face as flashes of his dead body invaded her vision. It took a few minutes for Clarice to realize that she was not back in her dream.he was not dead, just very unconsciousness.  
  
Snapping out of her initial shock Clarice moved closer to the man she had not long ago realized she loved.  
  
"Hannibal." She said softly as she lifted his head a little. "Hannibal can you hear me?"  
  
~TBC~  
  
****Thankx for all the great feedback...its been highly motivational!!!!! Keep it coming!**** 


	5. His Little Charade

Found in August By: Skye007  
  
Chapter 5: His Little Charade  
  
"Hannibal." She said softly as she lifted his head a little. "Hannibal can you hear me?"  
  
Yes, he could hear her.but he decided to stay silent. He had never heard Clarice speak this way to him. She talked to him in a soft tone.a tone of concern and maybe even with a certain amount affection. He did not know but was willing to keep up his little charade to get some kind of idea of what was going on in her complicated mind.  
  
He cleared his thoughts as he heard her returning footsteps.  
  
Clarice entered and found him just as she had left him.bleeding and unconsciousness.  
  
"Wow.don't I have a way with men." She said out loud as she came back to his side. She gently turned him over and began to clean out his wound so it could be bandaged. Clarice was relieved to see it wasn't that bad of a cut and the bleeding had stopped.  
  
"Well looks like you will survive after all.but you will have one hell of a headache when you wake." She grinned a little as she thought he disserved it. "Well that's what you get for kidnapping me.so lets just say we are even now." Clarice noticed he was still laying on some pieces of the broken lamp and she decided to move him from the floor. She carefully and slowly lifted him to a sitting position, resting him against her body so she could wipe of the small pieces of lamp that were on his back. The soft material of his shirt under her fingers brought a certain warm feeling inside of her. If his eyes had been open he would have seen Clarice begin to blush as she realized there where no more pieces on his back.as she caressed him with her fingers.  
  
Her normal color returned as she laid him down on the same bed he had placed her in. Chills ran down her spin and Clarice turned towards the window to see the sky had darkened and it was beginning to rain. She walked toward the opened window and shut it before any rain could fall into the warm room. She returned to his side and spoke again in a soft and gentle voice.  
  
"I'll be back. I want to make sure there are no more opened windows and maybe I can find you some aspirin because you will be needing it."  
  
First Clarice walked back into the bathroom that was next door. She found he aspirin was in the medicine cabinet.and after she clean up the little mess she had caused earlier she took it and left the small bathroom. Remembering the reason she had first thought to leave his side, she began looking for open windows.  
  
Outside the bathroom, Clarice walked into hallway. It was a long hallway, running from the front of the house to the back. The wooden floorboards felt cold on her bare feet and she wished she had a pair of socks. Clarice headed to the front of the house. She could see the front door from her spot in front of the bathroom, but wanted a better look at her surroundings. She pulled back the small curtain that lay in front of oval shaped window on the door.  
  
Out side Clarice could see a small front porch that ran across the front of the house. A small rocking chair sat to one side. A smile crept to her face as Clarice thought of him sitting out there.maybe reading, with a glass of wine sitting at his feet. Directly in front of the front door Clarice could see the steps the lead down to the wet grass. The landscape in front of her was surrounded with tall trees, letting no sign of the outside world near. There was a gap in the trees, where the dirt driveway led to the road. It was a long driveway and Clarice could not see the road from the house.  
  
A sudden flash of lighting brought Clarice away from her thoughts. She turned her back to the door and looked to her right and left. On one side was the dinning room and on the other side a large living room. She quickly glanced in the dinning room and after she saw all the windows where shut she headed into the living room.  
  
It was beautiful and inviting. The walls were covered with many book shelves and a few charming paintings, most of gardens or the ocean. On one wall sat a large brick fireplace, its mantle covered with a few books and candles. In the center though was a handcrafted model of an old fashion sailing ship. The furniture sat mostly in front of the fireplace. It was large but looked to be extremely comfortable. Clarice liked this room a great deal.  
  
The windows of the living room had been open so after Clarice closed them she headed back to the bedroom only stopping to get a glass of water from the bathroom.  
  
After gathering a glass of water and the aspirin she headed back to Hannibal. Walking towards the bed she but the glass of water and the aspirin on the nightstand closes to him. She looked down at him.he looked so peaceful almost. Clarice realized he was giving her a second chance and she was a little confused as to why. Did he.could he love her that much?  
  
"You know I never expected to see you again.not after what happened.not after what I did to you." She spoke genuinely as she sat down next to him on the bed. Her thigh rested next to his and the sudden feel of him caused her to lose her train of thought for a moment. "I thought that after what you did for me and after the way I reacted, you know with the whole handcuffing thing.I thought you would want to stay far away from me. I think you are a little too forgiving when it comes to me. I tried to take away your freedom and I apologize for that." Clarices gazed travailed down from his face to rest on his hand. She delicately took it in her own. "I'm sorry for this as well." She spoke as she ran one of her fingers over the slight scar he had around his thumb. As she spoke on Clarice didn't take her hands away from his. Instead she held it tightly in her own.almost bracing herself to what she was about to say to him. She knew he couldn't hear her but it was helping herself to say these things to him.she didn't think she was strong enough to say them if he were awake. It was better this way. It was much easier too.  
  
"I should apologize for a lot of things. First I'm sorry that you felt the need to *drug* me to get me to come with you. You didn't have to do that. I think that if you had asked like a normal person I probably would have gone with you.." Clarice froze as he squeezed her hand lightly as a grin appeared on his face.  
  
"Probably.would have not been a good enough answer." Hannibal spoke to her and slowly opens his eyes to a very surprised and furious Clarice Starling. He pulled himself into a sitting position after she quickly removed her hands from his.  
  
"How long have you been awake?!" Clarice asked out of embarrassment, confusion, and anger.  
  
"Come on Clarice, you don't think a single lamp could keep me down?" His insolent grin was too much for Clarice. She jumped from the bed.  
  
"And you just let me talk to myself.to you. I would have never said any of these things if I knew you were awake!"  
  
"I was fully aware of that.why do you think I went on with this charade. Sometimes Clarice you are very hard to ---"  
  
"You BASTARD!" Her outburst surprised Hannibal, he stayed quite as she continued. "Do you know what was running through my mind when I saw you lying on the ground.bleeding! Seeing your blood on my hands.what did you think I was going to laugh? Maybe I would say 'Good one Hannibal.you really got me.' I'm sorry if I don't find you sick sense of humor funny!" Hannibal slowly got out of the bed and walked towards her. Clarice put up her hand, motioning him to not take another step.  
  
"Don't you come near me!"  
  
"Clarice.I didn't mean for this to happen like this. I didn't mean to hurt you."  
  
"Go to hell! Hurt me? Every time you are with me I get hurt. Pain is all you bring me!" Her words hit him deep and hit him hard. He didn't know of her 'new' feelings for him so he was taking her outburst the wrong way. He didn't know that she was mostly angry with him because his stunt had been so close to her nightmare.  
  
"You disappear for two year.what am I supposed to be grateful or happy? You tell me. Because all I know is that once you left you took a part of me with you. Something was missing. You left me to face the word alone.. To face the courtrooms, the media, the dirty looks, the phone calls, the letters.and you left me with the pain."  
  
"What pain would that be Clarice?" Hannibal asked in a not so patient tone. He wanted her to say it.he didn't care how hard he had to push. She would finally be open to him about her feelings. "The pain that you had let down your badge.your precious F.B.I? Maybe it was the pain you knew your father would fell about your disgrace."  
  
"F- - ck you!"  
  
"If your father had been alive do you think your unsavory downfall would have sent him to his grave. Maybe even as we speak he is tossing in his cut-rate casket wondering if-----"  
  
In a hurry Clarice came forward and let her anger pour out onto Hannibal in the form of a fist. His words should not have surprised her.but they still tormented her deep inside. She used all her strength to punch him hard in the stomach and then once in the jaw before she hurried out of the house.  
  
~ TBC ~ 


	6. Thundering Hearts

Found in August By: Skye007  
  
Chapter 6: Thundering Hearts  
  
Hannibal was taken by surprise when Clarice lunged forwards and punched him hard in the stomach, knocking the wind out of him. He was then equally surprised as her fist met him again but this time on the chin. Already in a state of disorder from her first blow, Hannibal stumbled backwards onto the bed. It took a moment for Hannibal to get his breath back. His rose from the bed.his head was racing. Racing with the pain of her blow but also with the fact that she was gone. His words had really done a number on her now and Hannibal was worried he might have lost her before she was ever really his. He quickly ran in the direction Clarice had gone.  
  
Clarice got out of that house as fast as she could not even bothering to shut the door on her way out. Stepping off the porch Clarice took in her few options. She could run to the road. But she didn't know how long it was and that would be the first place he would go to look for her anyway.  
  
She could run down to the beach. "And what.make a swim for it?" She thought and quickly lost the idea of headed down to the beach.  
  
Clarice decided to head into the thick woods. The woods surrounded the house, he would never know which way she had gone. Also with the storm, the sky was dark, so she would also have that on her side. She ran as fast as she could in bare feet. And in no time she was soaked to the bone from the rain but she didn't stop. Clarice wanted to be as far away from him as she could be.  
  
After about twenty minutes of running she stopped and looked behind her for any sign of him.  
  
Nothing.  
  
She was a little relieved and didn't give up much of a fight as her body collapsed in front of a large tree. Leaning back against the hard bark, Clarice tried to catch her breath. Chills running down her spine as she began to shiver from the coldness. Why had she run from him? She had wished for him to come back and it's not like he has never spoken to her like that before. So why had she done it? Maybe because in the past when he had been so brutally truthful, it hadn't bothered her much because she hadn't been open to her feelings for him. It always hurts more when it's from someone you love. I guess she hadn't expected it from him. That was stupid. Just because her feelings had changed for him, she didn't know what he would feel now.especially after her fist had been introduced to his body.  
  
What was that? Clarice thought as she looked up. Expecting and longing to see him standing in front of her she..was disappointed quickly.  
  
Nothing.  
  
Now she felt really stupid. Clarice sank her head down into her knees and let the tears fall as the rain trampled down onto her back.  
  
He stopped abruptly as he spotted her in the distance. She was hunched over and leaning against a large tree. With the visible violent shaking of her shoulders it was clear she was crying. An immediate river of guilt washed over Hannibal as he watched the aftershock of his words. He had pushed them too far and she still hadn't opened up to him. He understood she still wasn't ready so he decided to no longer force her. He would just have to wait.  
  
The sudden crash of thunder sent his feet into motion. He slowly and quietly moved closer to Clarice. Even though she would not be able to hear him arriving because the rain was too hard, it was just second nature to him now. Now only a few feet away he held his breath as he kneeled in front of her.  
  
"Clarice.." Hannibal spoke. He had said to too softly, over the heavy storm Clarice had not heard him speak her name so gently. He slowly brought his hand towards her head and after a short pause he brushed back some of her soaked hair. Her head immediately rose from her knees and their eyes locked in a powerful gaze.  
  
At first Clarice had been frightened but as his hand gently fell from her head and brushed against her cheek the fear washed away along with her tears.  
  
Clarice was relieved to see no anger present in his eyes.  
  
Hannibal was relieved to see no anger in her eyes, as her gaze locked with his own. He felt fortunate when she didn't move away as he let his touch lowered from her head and stopped on her shivering face. Even in a time of pain she still managed to be the most heavenly creature on earth.  
  
Clarice let her hand cover his own, not wanting him to lower it and he didn't. His hand was much warmer then her own and Hannibal wanted to get her back to the house. She was still in her pajamas and her bare feet where not helped her keep warm.  
  
"Clarice." He began but his words ceased as she moved towards him, wrapping her arms around his neck. He didn't need to ask her his question.she wanted to go back with him. In one swift movement she was in his arms and they headed towards the direction of the house. During the lengthy walk back to the beach house, Clarice never once removed her hold on Hannibal. He could fell her breath on his neck as he breathed in the fragrance that was Clarice. Her shivering became even more noticeable so he quickened his pace.  
  
Thunder crashed overhead as he carried Clarice into the living room. He gently placed her down on the large couch and brought down the blanket that rested on the back of it. He wrapped it around Clarice and rubbed her upper arms briskly, bringing some warmth to her.  
  
Hannibal didn't like that the color was still drained from Clarice, even after being inside for a couple of minutes. He didn't want to be away from her but he needed to get her warm. He rose to his feet and started to back away, when her soft hand on his arm stopped her.  
  
"Hannibal I." Clarice managed to say through her chattering teeth.  
  
"Shhh.Clarice we can talk in a moment but first I need to get you warm. I can't have you getting sick on me." She lowered her arm along with a simple nod of her head. Hannibal went down the hall and retrieved the blankets and the large quilt from the bedroom Clarice had been in earlier. He came back into the living room and spotted her on the floor in front of the fireplace. She was trying to light a match, having some difficulty because of her trembling hands. Hannibal laid the blankets next to her and delicately took the matchbook from her hands.  
  
While Hannibal had been gone she had tried to turn on one of the lamps, only to find the storm had taken away the power along with her warmth. She watched the match spark a light in slow motion. She watched his every move has he built a fire and in no time it was blazing fiercely in front of them.  
  
Hannibal watched the flames dance across her face as they have done in his heart. She still looked so pale to him.an idea came into his mind but he didn't know how she would react to it. So he approached it carefully.  
  
"Clarice.it would be best if you got out of those wet cloths. They can't be helping to raise your body temperature." He moved cautiously across the blanks, to sit directly in front of her. "Is it alright if I..." Hannibal was cut off as a soft whisper came from Clarice.  
  
"Yesssss.." Even though he had her permission his breath was having some difficulties leaving his throat. He slowly removed the blanket that had been draping from her shoulders and then started to remove her wet cloths. His pulse was racing and his mouth went slightly dry as Clarice lifted her arms to aid him in removing her T-shirt. The entire process didn't last that long, but to the two people involved in the marvelous experience it seemed to last much longer.  
  
Now that Clarice was only dressed in her undergarments Hannibal again put the blanket around her shoulders. With the absence of her inert cloths, the warm fire, and the heat expelled from each other, Clarice began to regain her normal color. He was speechless as she moved to sit in between his out stretched legs and began to unbutton his own shirt.  
  
"Clarice don't.." he said as he stopped her movement with his own hands. Clarice looked at him with a desire in her eyes he had never seen there before.  
  
"You cloths are as wet as mine are." Hannibal took in her words and did not reply as he lowered his hands and let her continue to undress him.  
  
~ TBC ~ 


	7. The Inner Storm

Found in August  
  
By: Skye007  
  
Chapter 7: The Inner Storm  
  
  
  
  
  
From the outside Clarice looked to be one of control and confidence but her insides would tell you differently. She couldn't be more nervous about her action.she was just thankful he couldn't sense that. As she undid his shirt buttons Clarice carelessly let her fingertips brush across his bare chest. After each button was undone Clarice paused to look up at his face.  
  
His eyes were on her hands, which still held the ends of his shirt. His expression was one she could not read but she still moved forward. His eyes came to meet her own as she tenderly removed his shirt from his shoulders. Clarice then discarded it onto the pile of cloths that were her own.  
  
Hannibal did not blink. He worried if he did she would disappear and he would again be alone. Hungrily he let his gazed submerge her body. First he watched her eyes as they stayed fixed on her hands as she worked to take off his belt. He then let his eyes travel down to her lips.the place he wished to connect with his own the most. Hannibal watched as they now were slightly parted, he could vaguely see her tongue and his urge grew stronger.  
  
He slowly let his gaze travel over her entire body as the blanket fell from her shoulders. Clarice made no attempt to replace it as she continued to unbutton his paints. Hannibal stayed silent even as Clarice removed his pants from his body, leaving him only in his black boxers.  
  
Clarice discarded the final piece of clothing she was going to remove, placing on top of the others. Beside the blanket around her waste and the one they sat on, there was one more. She picked it off of the ground and would have draped it on his shoulders, but Hannibal captured her wrist to stop her from doing so.  
  
"I brought these for you. I don't need them." Hannibal spoke softly.  
  
"Fine." Clarice tried to think of a response. But all she could think was that she wanted to be closer to him. "We can share then." Clarice said as she turned away from him. Still siting between his legs, she sat backwards until she was leaning against his exposed chest.  
  
She was always filled with surprises.  
  
He was frozen with a mixture of emotions as he watched her lean towards him. This seemed more like a dream as every minute passed.  
  
Even though her body caused his to be filled with warmth and fire, a chill ran down his spine and he brought the other blanket around the both of them. Holding it firmly to them as his arms crossed over her stomach. Holding her close he inwardly smiled.  
  
Clarice was pleased with the way that night was progressing. With Hannibal holding her close she finally felt what she had been missing for so long.a sense of belonging. She didn't belong anywhere else at that moment and she wanted it to stay that way.  
  
In his arms that moment she truly felt loved. It felt wonderful. Clarice recalled what she was been longing to say to him and thought that now she finally had the courage to say it.not just think it in her head but to say it out loud.and to him.  
  
Am I really ready though?  
  
Clarice's mind was tossing out unanswered questions as she contemplated what to do next. Even though it felt right to tell him that she thought she was in love with him, it seemed silly.  
  
How can you think you are in love with someone?  
  
Clarice knew she wasn't ready to say the words to him. She still had a lot to think about. Hell, they have waited this long! At least now they were together.  
  
Hannibal sat with his eyes closed.savoring this moment with her. His eyes fluttered open as he felt Clarice move away from him. She turned, now facing him. As he started to wonder what was on her mind Clarice leaned forward and their lips joined in an emotional kiss. It was filled with passion, heat, and need.  
  
That night Clarice didn't speak what she should have said but in Hannibal's opinion, actions speak loader than words. Especially that night.  
  
He knew it would take her time to come to terms with everything that she was feeling and he would try his best to be patient.  
  
All good things to those who wait.  
  
~ TBC ~ 


End file.
